Data processing equipment and devices are able to store many types of data. Stored data is able to be protected by encrypting the data based on an encryption key. This encryption key is usually also stored on the same device to allow decryption of the stored data that is encrypted so that a user is able to access the original data. This encryption key is also protected by various techniques, such as separately encrypting that encryption key. The stored encryption key is able to be encrypted based on various suitable values, such as a user provided access code or other encryption key.